Extent
by qu-nn
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the top public defense lawyer in Lima, she's happily married and has two beautiful children. She meets a new client 16 year old Joshua Johnson, how far will she go to defend this boy once finding out who he really is. QUICK AND FINCHEL, FABERRY FRIENDSHIP MENTIONS OF BRITTANA AND SAMCEDES
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray had just gotten out of work, she had gotten in at around 5 in the morning to work on her defense for a petty drug charge against one of her clients, Linda Diaz. Quinn loved her job, everyone thinks that public defense lawyers all suck and get no money. However in the short 3 years she's been a lawyer, she has really made a name for herself she's definitely the most feared public defense lawyer in the tristate area.

"Ms Fabray thank you so much for all your help, I swear it won't happen again- this is the last time you'll be seeing me for something like this." Linda said following her out of the law firm.

Quinn continued walking forward, she put on a pair of sunglasses, "It's my job Linda. We'll meet tomorrow around 9 to go over your testimony." Quinn unlocked the door to her car

Linda nodded, "I'll be here at 8, thank you so much."

"No need, get your rest, just be here by 9. Do you need a ride home?" She opened the door to her car and Linda shook her head, "You sure? I'm heading to my son's school and I gotta pass through your area."

Linda shook her head again, "No it's fine, I'm gonna go meet with Roger," Roger was a former client of Quinn's, also Linda's brother. He was the most infamous crack distributor in Cleveland, Quinn sympathized with these drug dealers. Now he's made a decent living for himself after receiving a very light sentence, all thanks to Quinn.

"Tell him I said Hi, so 9 o'clock tomorrow."

"Yes of course thank you"

Quinn smiled at her, almost apologetically and got into her car.

* * *

Quinn ran. She had never ran that quick in heels before in her life. Her son had a baseball game, she never missed any of his games but she was always late. Quinn spotted her daughter Riley and her husband sitting in the crowd and ran over, sitting in an open seat next to her husband. She knew he would be pissed, she had already missed half of the game.

"Hi mommy!" Riley jumped out of her seat and walked over her dad and hugged Quinn,

Quinn laughed and kissed her daughters head and looked at her disappointed husband.

"You're late."

"I know Puck I got caught up in something at the firm." She pulled her hair out of her bun, "please tell me you brought me flats." Her daughter was sitting on her lap and playing with her hair

He sighed and handed her a plastic bag, "Aaron batted first and hit a home run"

Quinn smiled, "Oh my god really?"

"Yeah, would've been nice if you saw it."

"Mommy! It went allllllll the way up and disappeared in the sky!" She said pointing up and grinning.

Quinn bit her lip, "Please Puck, I feel bad enough for missing half the game." She began to take off her heels.

He took the shoes from her hand and put them back in the plastic bag, "You're lucky I love you I swear." Puck put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. "He looked pretty upset when he looked in the crowd and didn't see you."

She threw her head back, "I'm sorry Puck-"

"Just apologize to him, but he's exactly like you he'll hold a grudge over this until we're old and grey."

Riley looked up at Quinn, her light brown hair looking almost blonde in the sun and her hazel eyes big, "It's okay if you miss one of my games mommy! I'll still love you."

"You're not gonna be in games you're gonna be in shows, like mommy was when she was your age." She said moving her hair out of her face

Riley shook her head, "No daddy signed me up for softball!"

Quinn squinted her eyes at Puck, "She's three Puck are you serious"

Puck laughed, "She wants to be just like her big brother right!" He smiled at her and tickled her stomach.

Quinn shook her head and looked on the field, Aaron was looking around and he spit on the floor. He had such a tough guy thing going on when he was on the field. He was so smug, just like his father.

Aaron is 13, going to be 14 in a month. He's at that point where he cares about how he looks, dresses, he was always a ladies man- also like his dad, but now he was really getting into them. He did well in school and sports, he tutors little kids and he's a great big brother. He told Quinn about everything up until 5 months ago, when she really started to become busy and Puck had not. Quinn wasn't able to work too much considering Puck was in the Air Force. One day he was guarding base and got shot, he retired early after deciding that it was not worth it when he had his wife and kids back home. He retired early and is finishing up his masters so he could be a professor. Quinn was working so much that Puck had to be the mom and dad to both her kids, but it's only fair right. It's what she had been doing for all those years.

Puck put his arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her and Riley closer, Riley stood up on the step in front of them and was jumping and cheering.

"Go Aawin!"

"Baby be careful" she ran her hand down Riley's back. Quinn leaned her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand. She was staring at Aaron- both of them had the same pursed lips expression on their faces, it made Puck chuckle.

Puck tucked her hair behind her ear, "I think Sarah wants to take the kids out tonight." He ran his finger up and down her spine through the thin fabric of the black and white blouse she was wearing.

Quinn bit her lip, "I don't think Aaron is gonna forgive me for missing his home run and then sending him with his aunt." He continued running his finger up and down, smirking at her, "Puck stop it." She bit the inside of her cheek, "It's annoying." she lied.

"Mhm." His fingers ran down and then slid to her small waist, gripping on, "it's just been a while, since we had the house to ourselves."

She didn't say anything, she was just looking at Aaron. Of course she wanted a night alone with her husband, but she wasn't just a wife she was a mother. Being a mother always came first.

One of the kids hit the ball, hard and high, Riley jumped, "Get it, get it, get it!" She cheered. They watched as Aaron ran to the furthest wall. He looked up and jumped up high catching the ball in his glove.

Puck and Quinn jumped up and cheered as did the rest of the crowd. Puck was whistling and Quinn was screaming and they heard the bullhorn.

"Mercy Rule the Blue Dolphins win the game!"

Quinn's jaw dropped, "Wha...?"

She turned around and Puck picked her up, "Mommy they were ahead 10 runs and this is the end of the foth inning!"

"That's right Wiley." He mocked, his daughter was around his mom too much, she couldn't properly pronounce her R's

"That's not funny daddy my name is Wiley"

"That's what I said Wiley!"

"No daddy" she squished his cheeks, "Wwwiiilllleyyy"

"Wwiilleeeyyyyy" he kissed her over and over, "My Wiley"

"It's Willey!"

Quinn laughed a little and then walked down the stairs, Puck following behind. Quinn smiled at Aaron who was getting patted on the back by all his teammates. Puck put Riley down and she ran to Aaron and grinned, "Aawin that was so fwicken good!"

"Riley, watch your mouth in front of your mom" Puck smiled a little as he watched Aaron pick up Riley. She took of his cap and put it on her head.

"You want my winning ball?" He asked fixing his hat on her head. She grinned and nodded and he handed it to her.

"I think you're the best one on the team." Puck smiled at him and took Riley, "You can train Riley here, she's gonna do softball"

"Seriously dad?" He looked at Puck with his brow furrowed, Puck shook his head and laughed, then high fived Aaron.

Riley leaned her head on Puck's shoulder she had like an energy rush and was probably gonna knock out in the next thirty seconds. Puck probably let her have some cotton candy.

Quinn took the ball from Riley. "Think you could sign this for me?" She asked giving an unsure smile to her son.

"Sure, probably gonna be the only memory you have from my games."

"Aaron, chill." Puck looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Aaron rolled his eyes, "Hey." He said sternly.

Quinn sighed, "Baby, this is the last case I'm doing for a few months I promise, I won't miss another second of any of your games." She moved his blonde hair that was now soaked in sweat out of his eyes.

"Whatever."

Puck's eyes widened at Aaron, "Buddy watch your mouth with your mom okay."

He sighed and was about to open his mouth before his friend Daniel ran up to him putting a hand on his shoulder, "Yo, my dad is wondering if you wanna come with us for dinner, we're going to Olive Garden, it's hella good bro."

Aaron looked up at Puck, "Can I go dad please?"

"Nope, sorry. You got a family."

Daniel shook his head, "Y'all can come too, my parents love you."

Puck laughed, "it's okay, his mom has work to do so I'll probably just make something at ho-"

Quinn shook her head, "No it's fine, you can go if you want."

Aaron's eyes lit up, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah just call me when you want me to pick you up."

Aaron grinned, "Thanks! See you guys later." He walked away with Daniel and Quinn frowned.

"Baby... Don't."

Quinn closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "He fucking hates me." she ran her hands through her hair and then put the baseball in her purse.

Puck shook his head, "Please Quinn he doesn't hate you."

She felt herself start to cry but she held back the tears and took her keys out of her bag. She began walking to the car and Puck walked alongside her, "It's like he forgot I was fully present the first 12 years. I'm not a bad mother I just want to help people out since every public defense lawyer is shit. How come you waltz in and you're present for a few months and now you guys are best fucking friends." She opened her car door, got in and before she could slam the door shut Puck stopped her.

"Nuh-uh. You're too emotional to drive." He stuck his hand out, "Put your daughter in her car-seat. I'll drive."

Quinn bit her lip and handed him the keys, "Whatever." She stood up, took Riley and put her in her car seat. She moved her long brown hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Quinn stroked her cheek and Puck honked the horn which made her jump. Puck smiled and look for her in the rear view mirror, her lips were pursed and her brow furrowed.

Quinn got in the front and closed the door, "You know you're a fucking idiot." She said angrily and leaned her head against the window.

"Take a nap please you've been up since 3." He put his hand slightly up her skirt and squeezed her thigh.

She sucked her teeth and pushed his hand away, knocked out 30 seconds later.

* * *

 *********PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE**********

Puck carried Riley in and tucked her in her bed. He went back to the car and shook Quinn, "Baby, baby get up."

"Hmmm?"

"Baby, come on we're home."

Quinn barely opened hers eyes and got out of the car. Puck closed the door for her and she stretched, "Take me inside daddy" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Puck locked the car, put the keys in his pocket and wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Quinn moaned against his mouth and bit his lip softly, then pulled out, "I'm serious my feet are killing me" she whispered against his lips and kissed them softly again.

He sighed, "Fine." Puck picked her up bridal style and brought her into the house, kicking the door behind him. He brought her into the bedroom and threw her down on the bed, like she was a book bag.

"Puck!" she laughed a little while he crawled on top of her and peppered kisses on her neck. He undid the button on her blouse and pulled it off of her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he kissed her lips, her jaw, neck and then her shoulder he bit into it lightly and she moaned softly, "Puck..."

"Mmmm" he moaned against her shoulder and kissed her collarbone, then her chest, he got close to one breast while he was cupping another.

"Puck." She said plainly

He pulled away and looked up at her, "what?"

"Nothing."

Puck smiled and kissed her, tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her jaw. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue in.

He moved down to her neck, leaving hot and wet kisses, sucking in her skin gently. They may have been in their thirties but they still fucked like horny teenagers. Well they haven't for a while, but they both really wanted too. Quinn is just always working or tired or Puck is always with the kids or doing school work. It was hard.

Quinn bit her lip, she felt Puck hand slide behind her back. She arched her back and he unclasped her bra quickly "Why does your son hate me?" She sighed out.

Puck gave her a look, "You don't wanna have sex do you."

Quinn sighed, "No I do it's just- like I can't."

He rolled off of her and laid on his side, staring at her while she was staring at the ceiling, "Baby, you're over reacting."

"No I'm not Puck, he's at that age that he's growing like really growing. Entering the teenage years and me being an absent mother he's gonna fucking hate me forever. He's gonna remember my absence not yours."

It was cute how upset she got, "Quinn, remember when I came back, like right before Riley was born." Quinn looked at him and nodded, "Aaron fucking hated me. Ages 11 until recently Aaron couldn't stand me."

"Yeah but he was a kid"

Puck laughed, "He's still a kid Quinn, look- my dad wasn't there and my mom wasn't around because she was working so much. We can't both be fully present at the same time if we want them to have everything they want and need. We're both there as much as we can and we love our kids. We work hard for them not for us." He ran his fingers across her collarbone, "And don't worry Aaron isn't going to fucking hate you forever. You're not gonna be this busy forever, take a month off or two, when I start doing my summer session don't take any cases. We're fucking loaded babe"

She turned to him and smiled, "We are aren't we."

He nodded and smirked, "90% of it is my money though, don't forget."

"We don't have a prenup, so..." Puck leaned down and pressed her lips to hers, Quinn kissed back then pulled out, "it's all ours."

"But you're all mine, so whatever is yours is mine." He kissed her again, he slid his tongue into her mouth and brushed it against hers. Quinn stroke the hair on the back of his neck and sighed into his mouth, he responded with a low moan.

"That's so disgusting"

Puck pulled away quickly and looked over his shoulder to see a tired Riley rubbing her eyes and holding her stuffed yellow bunny by the ears. Puck was blocking Quinn but she stilled covered herself with her blouse.

"You should at least close the dooa" she grabbed the door knob and closed it. Puck smile and Quinn and got up, chasing after Riley.

* * *

Quinn picked up Aaron around 10, They had invited Daniel to sleep over but he couldn't sleep over because he had a lot of people sleeping over and Aaron was the only one that wasn't.

She could tell he was pissed when he sat in the back and not the seat next to her, "Hey honey." Quinn turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi." He said looking out the window, avoiding all eye contact, "Didn't you have work to do."

Quinn shook her head and began to drive, "not really, they violated the 'fruit of the poisonous tree doctrine' so it's a really easy case to win."

He didn't answer.

"That's like when they-"

"When they get evidence from illegally obtained information" he said annoyed, "extension of the exclusionary rule, I know." Aaron rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Quinn was proud and hurt at the same time, "Look I know I've been busy lately but I'm still your mom, watch the attitude." He didn't say anything, just stared out the window, "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Like I said this is the last case I'm taking. Then you're gonna spend every waking moment with me." She saw his eyes widen through the rear view mirror

"Are you serious?" He asked with a furrowed brow

Quinn's brow furrowed as well, "No, but if I was that shouldn't be an issue. You know I carried you in my stomach right, for like 9 months. Then I pushed you out of my body for 17 hours."

"I didn't ask you to."

Quinn was pissed but still laughed a little because he was so much like her, she straightened out her face quickly, "Nice way to talk to me, the woman who gave you life." She took out her phone and began texting Puck.

Please talk to your son.

"Didn't you get in a car accident when you were like 16 because you were driving and texting." He asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Quinn turned around and shit a glare at him, "Just saying, I'm thinking about both of our safeties."

She smiled, "You're the worst."

"Learned from the worst." He said spitefully and Quinn drove into the garage, he go out quickly, but so did she.

Quinn stepped in front of him, blocking him from going upstairs, "You know you don't always have to have an answer to everything."

"How come you do?" He tried to step on the other side to walk past but she stepped in front of him, putting her hands on each side of the doorway

"I'm a lawyer."

"I'm a lawyer's son" he ducked under her arm and ran upstairs.

Not for long. Her ass was gonna be done soon- hopefully.

* * *

 **authors note: clearly obsessed with the criminal justice system! this story is really au, there is some things that are canon but it's pretty self explanatory and if it becomes unclear i will explain it up here in a few chapters! I didn't proof read this so there's probably soooo many errors but i just wanted to put this out there because I'm really excited for this story- Finchel will not come in for a few chapters it is a very very long build up since it's mostly AU, but I'm superrrr in love with this plot and super excited to share it with all of you. Please leave any comments questions or concerns thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So these first few chapters are just going to be an intro to Puck and Quinn's home life etc before it starts getting into the real story-line. *spoiler* but Beth is in this, just to clarify. Beth is 17, Aaron is 11 (i know i said he was either 12 going on 13 or 13 on 14 but it just simpler to make him a little younger) Riley is 4 and Puck and Quinn are 32. Please review and let me know your thoughts and what you guys want to see! I wanna incorporate what you guys want into my ideas, and if you have any questions that involve possible spoilers PM me and I will answer right away! Just don't wanna spoil it for anyone. I should be updating more frequently and it'll really enter the main plot of the story in a chapter or so. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

"So how's school?" Puck asked taking a bite out of a slice of pizza. He reached for Aaron's garlic knot and he slapped his hand away.

He shot a glare at Puck, "Schools fine."

Puck bit the inside of his cheek, "you think you're real cool with that attitude huh?" He watched his son poke at his food, leaning his elbow on the table and his cheek resting on his palm.

Aaron looked at Puck and twitched his lip to the side, "No."

"You know you could always just tell me what's up, you got your period yet?" He gave Aaron a playful smirk

"Haha dad, real funny." He was so much like his mom. If Quinn was upset nothing could cheer her up, she would just have to talk about it. The more the topic was avoided the more aggravated she got.

"Is this about your mom?" Puck asked crossing his arms and leaning forward a little and Aaron just looked down and nodded his head. He and Quinn were very close- he was a huge mamas boy. Recently she just hasn't had time to be the mom she was, "First of all, your mother loves you, she wants the best for you that's why she's working so hard."

Aaron nodded, "I just feel like she loves her clients more than us."

Puck shook his head, "You gotta understand that the reason why she doesn't have much time for us because she wants to make your life better and easier. You're her carbon copy there's no one she loves more than you."

"Even you?"

"We have a different kind of love, but if we were both drowning she'd save you." Aaron laughed a little and was quiet for a minute. He picked up his slice of pizza and took a bite. "And I want you to be a little more respectful towards your mom. You know she loves you, today I think she goes on trial- her last one for a while so-"

"I'll be nice dad I promise, like I wanna have both of you not just one at once." He said looking down at his pizza, avoiding any eye contact with Puck.

Puck rose and eyebrow and shrugged, "We're both working hard son, you know me with school, mom with work-"

"You just want what's best for me I know dad, I know."

"Give it some time, in 2 weeks you're gonna wish she goes back with all the love she's gonna be smothering you with."

* * *

Quinn stepped out of the courthouse, of course she had won the case, due to lack of evidence that she had thrown out due to the Fruit from the forbidden tree doctrine. There were news reporters, she hated journalists. With the credibility she's been gaining she hated them, always pestering her with questions, taking up her valuable time. It was the worst part of her job.

She looked over and saw her client with her family, she had 5 kids. They were all crying and hugging her. That was the best part of her job. Allowing people to have a second chance, legally erasing their mistakes. Linda looked over at Quinn and smiled, Quinn smiled back and Linda walked up to Quinn, wiping the tears off her face. She came over with her daughter and Quinn smiled big at her, kneeling down.

"Hey sweetheart!"

"Hi Miss Quinn." The little girl swayed back and forth looking at the floor.

Linda squeezed her hand, "It's Mrs Puckerman, Jocelyn."

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "You can call me whatever you want." Quinn punched the girls cheek, "how old are you" Jocelyn held up 4 fingers, "Wow! My Riley is 3, you've met Riley."

"Mhm, long time ago." She nodded and was still swaying back and forth.

Quinn smiled, "Well, your mom has my number if you want to hang out again, okay sweetie?"

She nodded at her, "Thanks for everything Miss Quinn." Jocelyn smiled, "I would've missed my mommy a lot if she had to go." Tears were forming in her big brown eyes. Quinn felt some in hers. It was so sad to her that a 4 year old had to understand that their mom could potentially go to jail, and just be gone.

Quinn held it back with a smile, "It's my job."

Jocelyn gave Quinn a big hug, she pulled out and smiled at Quinn, "You're the best at your job."

Quinn smiled at her and moved her hair out of her face, and turned around abruptly when she heard a honking noise. She saw Puck and Aaron in the window. She waved a hand at them, signaling for them to come over.

Puck got out of the car and locked the door while Aaron of course stayed in. Quinn stood up and shook her head, "such a brat." Puck walked over and kissed Quinn's forehead.

"He's pissed I lectured him." He took Quinn's briefcase and smiled at Linda, "congrats Lin." He gave her a one armed hug and smiled at her when he pulled out, squeezing her shoulder.

Jocelyn smiled up at Puck, "Hi Mr. Puckerman." She waved up.

He smiled, "oh, what's up princess."

Jocelyn giggled, "nothing."

"You happy mommys coming home?"

She smiled and nodded, "Mhm"

Linda put an arm on her shoulder, "I'm gonna go Quinn, thank you so much again for everything."

She smiled, "No problem keep in touch" Quinn smiled and waved at them. They turned around and began walking to the car, "so what happened with Aaron."

"He said he wants both of us present and misses you and how shit used to be."

She tilted her head back, "oh my god" she sighed out, "I'm too tired right now, the prosecutor gave me fucking hell."

He laughed a little and pinched her cheeks, "but my baby always wins."

Quinn sighed and laughed, "Puck stoppp" she whined and he let go, "I'm not taking anymore fucking cases until the kids start the new school year."

Puck smirked, "We'll see, you're a friggin workaholic" he opened the car door and grabbed his glasses- yeah he was old.

She got into the car and smiled at Aaron, "hey sonny."

Aaron resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Hi mom, how was work."

Quinn turned around and put on her seatbelt, "good, we won the case." She took her hair out of her sleek, tight bun and sat back in her seat.

"Don't you always?"

"Yep, but I won't for a few months, that was my last case until September."

Though he was trying to hide it, a little hopeful smile creeped on Aaron's face, "really?"

"Yep. Your dad needs to focus on school this summer." She pinched Puck's cheeks while he was driving and Aaron laughed

"School is 4 hours a day, 3 times a week, I'll have time." Puck smacked away Quinn's hand

Quinn turned around, "Okay, then I just missed hanging out with you" she held her hand out, Aaron smiled, high fived it and Quinn squeezed his hand.

* * *

Puck and Quinn had dropped Aaron off at a friends house, Quinn knew that he was an 11 year old kid and wanted to play videos games and talk about girls. But he was only allowed technology on the weekends, so he might as well enjoy it.

"Remember when we were younger" Puck said, putting his arm on the back of her seat and pulling out of parking, "like when you were pregnant with Beth." He changed the gear and began driving, "you used to give me road head every time we were alone in the car."

Quinn laughed and tilted her head back, "you were my baby daddy, who had a Mohawk and a hummer and I was rebellious."

"I mean I could cut my hair if that's all it takes." Puck smirked at her and she laughed

"It's a very primitive thing I guess for me, even now you still look so sexy when you drive." Puck began to take the buckle off of his pants, "stop" she said while laughing.

Puck smiled at her, "wanna go out?"

"Where?"

He shrugged, "like out, on a date. I read somewhere that it's really good for married couples to go out on dates."

"Where, in one of your cosmos?" She grinned at him and he raised his hand up, jokingly.

"Watch your mouth before I watch it for you." Quinn chuckled and rose an eyebrow at him, "even if it's just like out to eat or something, it hasn't been just us two in a while, like since Riley was born, figured since neither of us is really working, we'd have time for us."

Quinn smiled at him and put a hand on the back of his head, "but how would I make time for the young guys I'm cheating on you with."

Puck shook his head, "you could just say no if you don't wanna go out."

"Aw look at my baby getting hurt" she pinched his cheeks

"Quinn stop."

She pulled her hand away, "of course we'll go out." Quinn put her hand on his knee and tapped on it.

"Finn is coming in a few days so I'm gonna be busy fucking him for a little, but then I'll come straight to you."

"Finns coming?!" Quinn asked with big eyes.

"Yeah, he's finally off from work and made time for the love of his life."

Quinn smiled softly, "Holy shit, I haven't seen him in like 7 years."

Puck nodded, "me either, I mean we talk and text or whatever but I haven't been able to see him in person for a while. He's gonna be staying in Ohio for a while though, think he's trying to teach at McKinley."

"Where's he staying? In Lima?"

Puck shook his head, "no, he found an apartment in Cleveland for cheap."

Quinn shook her head, "no way is he staying in Cleveland, why doesn't he just stay with us until he finds an apartment... In Lima."

He sighed, "I told him that, he refuses- doesn't wanna be a burden."

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, "do you know how bad Cleveland is now, way worse than when I was living there when Aaron was born- even then was bad."

"Cause you refused to stay with my mom..."

"Puck, I had Aaron, you came back and I thought I was pregnant I wasn't gonna have 2 kids running around your moms apartment, with Sarah too I didn't wanna bother them."

Puck shook his head, "whatever." He gripped onto the steering wheel, "I'm just gonna get him drunk and make sure he knocks out on our couch."

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded, "good idea."

Puck pulled over and took the key out of the ignition.

"By the way I'm taking the kids to see my mom and dad tomorrow."

"What?!"

Quinn closed her eyes, "I know, I know. My mom and dad are back together and he hasn't met Riley, he really wants to."

"Fuck that, he really wanted to meet Beth and you saw how he treated her."

"he's older now and was mad at me and his life. He's my dad and they're going."

"They're my kids and they're not."

"Puck, stop being immature." It was like bitter 15 year old Puck was coming out, the one with the Mohawk that Russell hated and the one that Quinn fell in love with, "he invited you too."

Puck laughed and shook his head, "No fucking way." He got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Fuck." Quinn spat and opened her door, slamming it too.

"Hey ma." Puck walked up to his mom who was sitting on the stoop, smoking a cigarette. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "how was she."

"God she doesn't shut up. Worse than you when you were a kid."

Puck laughed, "Sarah's inside?" his mother nodded and he went inside.

Quinn walked up and leaned down, kissing his mother on the cheek. she hated the smell of cigarettes. "Hey Elaine, how are you?"

"What happened?" Elaine asked putting out her cigarette. She knew Quinn hated smell. Quinn furrowed her brow, "a mother knows her son."

Quinn smiled a little, "Something stupid." She opened the front door, "you coming in?"

Elaine nodded and got up. Quinn held the door open for her and then Riley ran into Quinn's legs, hugging them tight. "Mommy, daddy and Sawah ah talking about you in the kitchen."

Quinn shook her head and picked up Riley. "Sarah, Noah! Come in the living room! Riley go check upstairs on Adam." Elaine put her hand on the back of Riley's head.

Riley quickly ran up the stairs. Quinn shook her head, "Honestly it's fine, I can deal with Puck later he's just being stubborn."

"Noah! Don't talk about your wife behind her back, come here!"

Puck came in quickly and Sarah followed behind him, "What Ma?"

"Take a seat bubba" she walked up to Puck and pinched his cheeks "you want anything to drink?"

Quinn smiled a little and Puck grabbed his moms forearms, "seriously Ma." She was never a sweet mom she loved him of course and he was a mommas boy, she just wasn't sweet. And when she was it was in a mocking or condescending way.

"What's the issue?" She eyed Puck and Sarah and sat on the couch. Sarah sat next to her and Puck sat down on the opposite couch. Quinn sat on the other side of it.

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose, "Quinn wants to take the kids to see her father-"

"and mother." Quinn added, "they got back together last month."

"So?" Sarah rose an eyebrow, "I remember what he put you through he doesn't deserve any sympathy."

"It's not sympathy, he's still my father." She refrained from commenting on their father, that if he showed up they would want to introduce their kids to him, "I don't want my kids wondering why they never met him."

Puck sucked his teeth "They won't fucking wonder, we're gonna tell them they kicked you out, cheated on your mom and treated you both like shit." Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Do you not remember what he said to Beth? To all of us?!" Sarah's brow furrowed, "Quinn I love you but he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"You guys listen." Elaine looked at Puck and Sarah who both had the same angry expression on their faces, "if your father came back I would make you guys come and bring your kids and you guys would."

"Over my dead fucking body."

"Whatever then Noah, but just because you hate your shitty father doesn't mean Quinn hates hers." Elaine put her hand on Sarah's back, "Judy is a very nice woman, I don't think she would take him back cause she's bored." Puck was looking straight, avoiding any eye contact with Quinn or his mom, "and just go, if you feel he's being out of line, leave."

Quinn moved over closer to Puck and rested her arm on his knee, "Okay Ma." The power Elaine had over Puck was so cute to her. Aaron was nothing like that, he used to be but he fought back and forth with Quinn, that's how she was with her parents too. Puck was always a mommas boy, even when she first moved in when she was 15, Puck barely argued with her- only when it came to Quinn or Beth.

Quinn wasn't mad at him, she knows he takes it personal, since he's a man, his dad treated him like shit and so did Quinn's he didn't think they deserved it. Maybe it because Quinn never knows what it is to be a father, maybe it's because she's a daddy's girl at heart but she wanted him to be a part of their life.

Elaine got up and looked at her kids, who were both looking at the ground, then went upstairs.

Sarah hugged herself a little, they rarely spoke of their father. Last time Puck saw him he was 18, Sarah was 11, since then they hadn't really spoke of him. "Sorry Q."

She shook her head and held up her hand, "don't apologize. It's fine." Quinn took her arm off of Puck's knee and put her hand on the back of his head, stroking it.

"You don't have to go you know, and I won't stay long."

Puck shook his head, "No." Finally he looked at Quinn, "I'm gonna go."

* * *

Puck walked in with a sleeping Riley on his shoulder. Quinn kicked off her shoes and sighed once she laid down on the couch. Puck went to put Riley to sleep in her room and Aaron came out of his.

"Mom!" He called out, watching his mother run her hand over her forehead

"Yeah?" Quinn turned around and saw Aaron with his phone in his hand.

"There's this awesome trailer I have to show you, this movie comes out tomorrow and I really wanna see it." He kneeled down next to Quinn, loading a video on his phone.

Quinn sighed, "we're going to my moms tomorrow, we aren't staying for long."

His brow furrowed, "yeah okay." Every time they went to Judy's they stayed for a minimum of 3 hours, "maybe the day after tomorrow we can go see this, looks like a good family movie. We can also go with Daniel and his parents."

Quinn smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair, "I'll talk to your dad." She pinched his cheeks and he smacked her hand away, her brow furrowed.

"Pimples."

She smiled again and shook her head, "go back to bed it's 10 o'clock we're going early to your grandmas."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I'm going to bed but not to sleep." He stood up and looked down at Quinn

She held out her hand, "do whatever you want just make sure you're up at 9."

He low-fived her and she squeezed his hand, "okay ma, goodnight."

"Night baby" She let go of his hand and he went to his room. Puck pushed himself off of the wall, walked over to Quinn and smirked.

"Say thank you."

She rolled her eyes, "shut up Puck." Quinn grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

Puck grabbed the remote from her and set it on the bedside table, "you know." He laid down above her, hovering over her, "the kids are asleep and we're both here, awake." He pressed his lips to hers then down her jaw and her neck.

Quinn bit her lip, "Puck... I-"

"Shh, just let me." He breathed out against her neck and pressed a hot, wet kiss on her sweet spot. His tongued brushed against it and he sucked on it lightly.

Quinn closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around his neck, she could fall asleep like this. Him over her, just breathing against her neck, nipping, biting, kissing, licking and sucking on it. She nearly was, but she didn't want to fall asleep- she wanted to fuck her husband. Quinn's hands went to his shoulders and she gripped on to his shirt, "take it off Puck"

She felt his smirk against her neck, Puck got on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. Quinn ran her hands up and down his chest and pulled him back down. He kissed her lips and she bit into his bottom lip softly. Then her phone started ringing. She pulled away, "fuck."

"Ignore it baby, everyone knows you're off." He unbuttoned her blouse and rolled it off of her shoulders.

She looked at her phone and saw an unfamiliar number, "Hello?" She asked with a furrowed brow

"Hey Quinn it's Beth- i just got a new number."

Quinn's eyes widened, she sat up, as did puck and put the phone on speaker, "Hey sweetie what's up"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could stay with you guys for a few weeks this summer."

"Oh, yeah of course you can." It had been five years since they've seen beth, they call and text but hadn't spent time together, since both of them were so busy, Beth was focusing on school and cheer. Now she graduated and was going to Brown in the fall, so she had a bit of free time.

"Cool, Ill call you tomorrow, sorry i called so late by the way, i just spoke to my mom about it, she said it's cool. Is Puck there?"

"Yeah baby, I'm right here." He spoke into the phone and was grinning, "so when do you plan on coming, your mom isn't working this summer, so she says, so the sooner the better."

"Aw, you just wanna see me asap don't you."

Puck laughed a little, "True, true."

"Probably in a week or two, Im gonna go see online for the cheapest ticket available."

"If you need us to pay for your ticket it's not problem at all-"

"Dad- its fine. I just gotta get ready and say bye to my friends who are going away to college. Ill call you guys tomorrow, bye."

"Bye baby." Puck hung up the phone and Quinn grinned at him, "that was random."

Quinn was smiling, "Shelby mentioned it to me a few months ago but she never really followed through."

Puck smirked, "i guess beth did." This was great, Quinn wasn't working, Puck was in school which had become extremely easy for him and his first-born was coming.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "i love you"

"I love you too baby" he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, Quinn pulled out slowly.

"But we aren't having sex tonight." She got up and ran to the kitchen.

"We'll see about that!" He called out after her and chased after her. Even after all these years she was still a tease but he was in too good of a mood to not fuck her brains out.

* * *

Quinn woke up with Puck's arms draped around her. He usually slept on his side of the bed but whenever they have sex, Puck always cuddles. She pulled his arm off of her which of course woke him up.

"Babe, just five more minutes." He wrapped his arm back around her, pulling her closer into him.

Quinn sighed, "Puck we gotta go see my parents." She looked over at the clock which read 8:30. She did have some time.

Puck let go of her and laid down on his back, "I did well huh?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she let out a huff

"Amazing." She said dully

"Are you being sarcastic Quinn?"

She shook her head, "Me? No. Never." She stood up and limped around the room as she grabbed her clothes that they had tossed around their room last night. They had sex for 3 hours. She hated having sex like that, during and immediately after it's great- but when she woke up she could barely walk. She threw Puck's boxers to him, "Where's ur shirt i just wanna make some coffee."

He held up his shirt, "Come take it."

Quinn rolled her eyes, walked over and reached for the shirt, he quickly pulled his hand back,

"Just one kiss" Quinn shook her head, laughed a little and pressed her lips lightly to his. He handed her the shirt and grinned at her, "is it weird how I never got used to how hot you are naked." Puck looked his wife up and down.

She laughed and shook her head. She turned around, just before she pulled Puck's long t-shirt over her head, he smacks her ass- hard.

"Puck!" She said pulling the shirt down, "that hurt, my whole body is fucking sore."

He stretched his arms up and arched his back, "Well don't worry." Puck pulled on his boxers and stood up, "we wont be having sex like that for a while" he grabbed her face and kissed her, "next time I wont even try to make you come, okay?

She smacked his arm, "shut up."

Puck walked to the door, opened it and stood on the other side of it, "I'll make us coffee, you don't know how to do shit. Just get ready for mommy and daddy." He looked over and smirked at her.

"Fuck you" she picked up a pillow and threw it at him but he quickly shut the door.

* * *

"Mommy i hate dwesses" Riley whined from the backseat

"Hey, don't say hate it's not nice." Quinn said while she did her make up in the mirror in the car, "just have to wear it for a little, your grandpa thinks all girls should wear dresses."

"Thats stu- silly." Riley's brow furrowed and Quinn turned around. It was crazy how much she looked and acted like Puck.

"It is stupid" Puck said looking at Riley through the rear-view mirror, "but at least you look cute." He pulled over in front of Quinn's old house. It looked exactly the same as it did the first time he came over nearly 20 years ago, "Q" he put the car in park, "i really don't wanna stay too long."

Quinn's eyes rolled back, "fucking relax Puck" she said under her breath as she opened her door. She walked around the car and took Riley out of her carseat.

"Mommy, is grandpa nice?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah he is." She put Riley down and held her hand as they walked to the front. Puck followed behind with Aaron and Quinn knocked on the door.

Judy opened the door, smiling big at all of them, "Hi guys! Come on in"

"Hi gwanma!" Riley stretched her hands up to hug her and Judy picked her up. Riley loved Judy, she always got her everything she wanted and every time they went over, which was rarely, she would give her 20 dollars.

"Hey sweetie! You excited to see grandpa?"

Riley played with Judy's hair, she rarely wore it down, "Mhm" she mumbled while nodding.

"Hey Judy" Puck kissed her cheek, as much as he despised Russell and was disappointed that Judy took him back. He liked Judy, he felt horrible for her though.

"Hi mom" Quinn kissed her mom's cheek and took Riley from her, "Where's dad"

"Oh! He's just fixing up something for you guys in the kitchen" Judy smiled at Quinn and then her eyes went to Aaron, "My god Aaron, you've gotten so big!" She leaned down a little and hugged him, "How's baseball going?" She closed the door behind them and walked with him in the house.

Aaron bonded with Judy over baseball even though she had no idea what she was talking about. Puck braced himself for the exhausting small talk he would have to have with that cunt Russell Fabray.

Quinn was holding onto Puck's fingers and dragged him into the kitchen, even at 32- she felt the need to hold his hand to feel safe, "Hey dad" Quinn had a faint smile on her face.

He turned around and smiled, "Oh Quinny" he walked over and kissed her head, "and Puck, how are you" he stuck out his hand and Puck took it

"I'm fine."

"How's the air force treating you?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I got shot, so I retired early. I'm gonna go back to work in a few months." Puck felt something against his legs and saw Riley hiding behind, peaking her head out.

Russell grinned, "who's this pretty little girl."

"Dad, this is Riley." Quinn moved out of the way but Riley stayed behind Puck.

"Hi sweetie"

Riley stayed behind and stuck her hand out, waving. They all started laughing.

Russell still had a grin cemented onto his face, maybe it was genuine. Puck still hated him, "I'm making some waffles, wanna help?"

"I love waffoos!" She jumped from behind Puck and stood next to Russell, "do you have chocolate chip?" Her whole face scrunched up and Quinn smiled at her, she just reminded her so much of Puck- with this waffles bullshit.

"Its your lucky day, I do! We can put strawberries too if you like." He told her and she made a sour face

"Mommy would love some fwuits."

He chuckled "Your grandpa hates fruits too, but trust me you'll love it."

Puck didn't hate him entirely- he hated the things he's done to Quinn and can't forgive him for what he said to Beth, but it looked like he was really going to begin explaining himself when he invited Puck and Quinn out on the patio.

Quinn had a drink in her hand, something light, a mimosa. It was Sunday afternoon and she had been working like a dog the past two weeks, this was exactly what she needed, "What's up dad?" she asked leaning against the wall of the house, Puck did the same.

"Sit, sit" he waved his hand as he settled down in to a chair next to Judy, "ouh, my back isn't what it used to be." He huffed out and exhaled.

Quinn smiled at her dad and sat down on a long chair next to Puck. Russell had more grey hair than the last time she saw him, 6 years ago, "Thanks for making breakfast dad"

"Oh no problem, Judy's fresh Belgian waffles have nothing on my toaster ones" he said laughing, which then turned into a cough. Russell wasn't too old, he just looked it and was sick from all the cigars and cigarettes he had been smoking all those years.

Puck held his beer in his hands and offered it to him, "Do you need?" Quinn elbowed him and he rolled his eyes, "It wont fuck him up Q don't worry."

Russell shook his head and then cleared his throat, "Thank you Puck." Judy was rubbing her hand on his shoulder as his eyes fell to the ground.

"Russell, why'd you call them over?" She asked in that mom tone, trying to get him to speak up.

He had a nervous smile, almost looking disappointed, "Always has to be a reason right?"

"Well, you haven't really talk to us in 7 years so..." Puck began and Quinn elbows him again, a little harder this time.

"6 years 8 months and 2 weeks." Russell said in a matter of fact tone. Puck's eyebrow arched at him,

"Saying what I said to Beth, my only- well my first grand-daughter stayed with me. First and last time I saw her."

Being reminded of that day made Puck resent Russell and not wanna let him near Riley or Aaron, "Last time we've seen her too. She hasn't been able to come back, she didn't feel wanted." Puck waited for the elbow but Quinn and stared at anywhere besides her dad's sad, low eyes.

Russell sighed, "first off, I wanna apologize to the two of you-"

"Sorry Russell but fuck your apology. My daughter didn't talk to me or Quinn for a whole year. At all. No call. No text. Nothing, not even her adoptive mom because she begged her not to. All because of you."

"Puck can you-"

Russell held up his finger, "he's right Quinny." Puck held up his head a little and Russell continued, "You guys are so lucky."

Puck's jaw dropped a little and he leaned forward, "excuse me?"

"Noah I'm 61 years old, how old are you?"

"32."

"And are you happy?"

Puck nodded, "Of course I am."

"At 32 I was a sad young man." He sat up a little, "that's why I left you guys and I regret it to this day. I never made mistakes when i was younger, never knew what I wanted. I just did was I was told and that was it."

If Russell wanted Puck to feel sorry for him he was really losing it.

"So i went searching for that fun, that life you see on TV. Do what wasn't expected of me. You guys got that out of the way early and were able to settle, I'm 60 years old and I need to keep growing."

Puck rubbed his eye, "I don't see your point."

"My point is, I know I was shitty and I may have realized a little too late that my family is the only thing I want and need. But I'm hoping we can out all the bad, horrible and selfish things I've done behind us and just all be a family."

Quinn felt herself about to cry she nodded her head and practically jumped to her father. Her arms were tight around his neck, "Of course."

Judy was crying too and wrapped her arms around the two of them. Puck stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He just stood in front of them as they were in a sobbing embrace.

Quinn pulled out and wiped her face, she stood up next to Puck and smiled at Russell.

"What do you say" Russell offered his hand.

"We can be a family, but not as your last dying wish shit. It's for my kids. Because that's what always comes first." It was a little to late to rub it in his face, with Russell's kids all grown, but whatever.

Russell nodded and smiled at Puck, "Thank you."

"It has nothing to do with you." Puck looked at Quinn quickly and saw the disappointment and hurt on her face, "I'm gonna go check on the kids" he walked back into the house and Quinn shook her head.

"Sorry about him, he'll get over it."

Russell nodded, "He's right. As bad as i was Quinny you turned out great, I am so proud of you."

"Well i had a lot of help dad" she looked at the floor and smiled, "It's not all me."

"Help is one of the keys to success."

That made her think of her job. She almost missed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like i said this story is going to be moving pretty slow, just introducing you to everyone and introduce you to everyone's relationships with each other but the next chapter is REALLY going to get into the plot and I'm really excited to write it! Your reviews keep me goin! So please review lol like I said last time, let me know things you'd like me to incorporate into the story etc. Thank you all so much! I also didn't proofread so there are probably a lot of errors sorry!**

* * *

Quinn was eating ice cream with Aaron. He started opening up to her again. Telling her about his friends almost mentioning a crush he has. Made jokes with her and talked about school, he was such a bright kid. He was a lot like her.

"We're going to your aunts house tomorrow."

"Santana or Franny?"

"Second one"

"Aw man... Santana is so cool." He sat back in his chair and sighed, "Can I at least bring my phone?"

He hated Franny's house. She was married to the most boring guy ever, and she had the most straight edge white American family ever. Quinn shuddered that the fact that that could've been her.

"Yeah, but you gotta hang with the kids, those are your cousins y'know." She took a lick from her ice cream spoon, "No matter how different you guys are."

They heard the doorbells to the entrance jingle and saw Puck walk in with Riley on his shoulders, "Hey guys!" She waved at them and then everyone else in the store. Like Puck was her float and she was a princess at the parade.

Puck took Riley off of his shoulders and set her into Quinn's lap, "Hey baby." He leaned down and pressed his lips quickly to Quinn's, then dropped in the chair next to Aaron, "Sup sonny." He ruffled Aaron's carefully crafted hair.

"What the heck." His brow furrowed and his fixed his hair again, "You know mom is making us go to Franny's?"

Puck laughed and pointed a finger at them, "Sucks for you guys"

Quinn's rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, bouncing Riley on her knee.

"Mom, Aunt Fwanny doesn't have any games." She turned around to look at Quinn with her big hazel eyes, "And they neva wanna play tag wif me." She frowned and then leaned her head against Quinn's chest. She was about to cry. She hated Franny's because she has two boys who were 12 and 8 and a girl that's 15- didn't really wanna hang with little Riley.

Quinn continued bouncing her on her knee, "It's okay we aren't gonna stay long."

Puck and Aaron gave each other a look.

"What?"

"Nothing mom"

"Yeah babe nothing." He smiled at Quinn and then nudged Aaron when Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Did you tell him?" Puck asked while he was on the computer, sitting in the middle of the bed doing homework.

Quinn took off her dress, "No." She looked through the drawers trying to find pajamas.

"Why not?" He asked as he typed into the computer rapidly.

She pulled out one of his shirts and pulled it over her head, "I don't know." She pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and pulled them on, "I didn't wanna make our first day hanging out about something else."

He sighed, "I guess I'll tell him tomorrow, and I gotta tell Riley too I don't know how the fuck I'm gonna do that."

Quinn smiled and crawled behind Puck, rubbing his shoulders, "You don't really have to tell her. She's gonna be too excited to meet her."

Puck laughed a little, "I'm pretty excited too."

She continued rubbing his shoulders, "Me too. When you talk to Aaron tomorrow I wanna be there."

"I spoke with her, she's coming the 13th." He sent an email and then closed his computer. He put it on the bed-stand.

Quinn smiled and then pressed her lips to the back of his neck. Puck got up, turned around and laid her down on the bed. He pressed his lips to hers and slid his hands under her pants.

She smiled against his lips and then pulled away, "Wait, what day is it today?"

"27th, well 28th it's after 12." He said and then pressed his lips to her neck.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" She pushed him off and then stood up, "Fucking shit!" She grabbed her phone.

"Babe what's wrong?" He sat up and furrowed his brow, "Is everything okay?"

"It's Linda's daughters birthday today, well yesterday. She invited us over to come tomorrow- well today." She dialed in a number on her phone and Puck got up, grabbed her phone and hung up.

He was laughing a little, half amusement from how upset at herself she got other half just admiration for how much she cared about other people, "Babe, call her tomorrow before you go."

Quinn shook her head, "You don't get it she has called every year for Riley and Aaron and I miss Jocelyn- i-its not fair."

Puck's brow furrowed, "Not getting your period are you?"

She gave him a death stare, "Can i have emotions without that period bullshit."

Puck cupped her jaw, "Sorry babe." He kissed her lips softly, "Just buy her a nice gift, cancel on Frannie say you'll go another day or some shit. Cause the kids really don't wanna go. Aaron asked me how to make fake throw up."

Quinn laughed a little and shook her head, "I guess I should just wait till Beth come, kill two birds with one stone."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her neck, hugging her, "Yes exactly." He pressed his lips to hers. Quinn hugged his waist and then pulled away. She pressed another soft kiss quickly.

"You don't mind me taking the kids there." She unwrapped her arms from around him, "the other side of the tracks."

Puck laughed and shook his head, "Course not, I don't have class till Tuesday so I'll come too."

"Think you could get me in one of those classes, I miss having sex on a desk." She said, pulling his shirt over her head.

Puck smirked, "Maybe."

She walked over, pushed him on the bed and straddled his lap. She leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth. Quinn took his bottom lip between her teeth. His hands were on the soft skin of her bare waist.

Quinn grinded herself against him 32 years old and this woman still teased the living fuck out of him.

He groaned and gripped onto her ass. She let out a sigh against his mouth.

Knock knock knock

"Mommy" she heard a stuffy voice, "mommy ah you theya?"

She sat up on Puck's lap "Coming baby"

Puck let go of her hips and she rolled off, grabbed the shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. She opened the door to her little girl rubbing her eyes.

Quinn got down on her knees, "What's wrong? Why are you up?"

She had this little puppy dog face and she just started sobbing, "I had a scawy dweam" she lifted her arms up and Quinn picked her up.

"Aw shhhh, wanna sleep with mommy and daddy?

Her lower lip stayed out, she wiped her eyes and nodded her head. Puck was already under the blanket. Riley crawled in next to him and he kissed her cheek, "You have to stop watching scary movies with Aaron."

Riley nodded and sniffled, "I know... I know. Can you leave the light on pwease."

"Anything for you princess, you just gotta go to sleep okay?" He told her and kissed her again.

She nodded and Quinn crawled back under the covers, on the other side of Riley, "Love you my little girl." She said in a baby voice then kissed her over and over again.

"Love you too goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy" she smiled and hugged Quinn, then knocked out almost instantly.

"Tomorrow" she mouthed,

he looked at her unimpressed,

"All night anything you want, i swear to god "

He smirked and knocked out.

* * *

"Puck I feel soooo bad." She said holding the gift in her lap, "She didn't even pick up-"

"Baby, relax she was probably busy. She has like 5 kids she doesn't have time to answer your phone calls." She smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I just hope Jocelyn likes the gift."

Riley leaned forward, as far as her car seat would let her, "Duh, she will."

Puck laughed a little, "Yeah Quinn" he pulled over and parked the car, "duh." Puck unbuckled hit seatbelt then got out and took Riley out of the car seat. He put her down on the floor and held her hand, "Wow Riley you're getting so big, soon you won't need the carseat."

Quinn laughed a little, "Um... No." She glared at Puck for putting the idea in her head.

"Aawin, when did you stop widing in the cah-seat?" She asked when he grabbed her other hand, looking up and him.

He shrugged, "Like 4, 5. But you're an itty bitty little girl." He pinched her cheeks and she smacked away his hand.

"Daddy says I'm a big gol, and I can kick your tuchus."

"Hey!" Quinn's eyes widened at Riley who had a frightened face on.

Puck laughed and picked up Riley, "She's gonna kick everyone's tuchus cause she's a badass like daddy." He tickled her stomach and she giggled, begging him to stop.

"Yeah daddy's such a badass." Quinn said sarcastically and looked over her shoulder at Puck, who winked at her.

* * *

Puck was talking with a bunch of guys, drinking a beer, Riley was running around with Jocelyn and the other kids. Quinn was looking for Aaron and couldn't find him anywhere. Quinn had a drink in hand and was eying the party, Linda looked at her funny.

"You okay Quinn?"

Quinn had her arms crossed and quickly turned her head to Linda, "Yeah. Fine. Just trying to find my son."

Linda looked around and pointed to the steps of her back porch, "He's talking to Alina." She smiled at the two kids who were sharing headphone and listening to a song.

Quinn's eyes widened and then she quickly smiled, "Ill be right back." She began walking to the steps but felt someone stop her by grabbing her arm- Puck of course.

"Woah woah woah. Where you headed?" He pulled her to the side and whispered in her ear, him pulling her almost made her drop her drink.

Quinn's eyes widened, "Are you not- ugh" she sighed and cocked her head towards Aaron and Alina, sitting and talking.

Puck looked at Quinn with a condescending smile, "Really Q?"

Her jaw dropped a little, "Um, yes."

He laughed a little, "Baby take it easy."

Quinn let out a shaky sigh and then took a gulp of her mimosa, "Nope."

He shook his head at her, "Q, he's 11. He has absolutely no intentions- trust me I'd know."

"What were you doing when you were 11"

He laughed again, "Baby Aaron's not me- I was different. Go get drunk so that we can fuck later okay?"

Her jaw dropped again, "I fuck you plenty when I'm sober."

He nodded as she spoke, "Of course baby" he knotted his finger in her hair then kissed her loudly, making a loud 'Muah'

Quinn smiled and kissed him again, this time softly, "I'm just gonna eavesdrop." She whispered against his lips then began to walk away, against she got stopped by his hand. She continued walking but she ended up going in a small circle with him.

"Baby, if you embarrass him he's gonna beg you to go back to work, you want that?"

She pursed her lips, "No but-"

"Uh-uh. You said no, so don't" he looked into her eyes then slowly let go of her arm.

"Well at least talk to him later," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Find out what they talked about and report it back to me." She smiled at him sweetly.

Puck laughed and shook his head, his arms dangling at his side, "You know you're crazy don't you" he looked at her while he took a sip from his beer.

She nodded and pressed her lips to his, humming lowly against his lips, "Mmm" she pulled away and then ran a hand down his chest, "We might actually have sex again later" she smirked at him then took her arm from around his neck and took a sip of her drink.

Quinn turned around to walk away and he smacked her ass. She turned around and shook her head at him.

"Shut up." He told her when she opened her mouth to speak. She just chugged down her drink, ran over to the other women and took another one.

* * *

They were the last ones there. Quinn was pretty drunk- Puck was fine. A little tipsy but he would be fine to drive. Riley had been non-stop running all day except for when she sat for cake(that Quinn wouldn't let her have) and needed a water break. Aaron had been with Alina all day.

The adults were sitting on the patio, Riley had crashed and had her head on Puck's leg. Same with Jocelyn on Rita's(Linda's sister). Aaron was now with Rodrigo, Linda's son who was about 15 and extremely sweet. He wasn't there the whole day he had been working.

However when he walked by Linda pulled him over, "Hey, hey what took you so long to get home junior."

He sighed, "I was at work until 6 and I went to see some friends for a minute mami"

Quinn smiled and shook her head at Linda, who look extremely mad.

"Well you let me know before-hand don't scare me like that again or I'll get one of your uncles to smack some sense into you."

Quinn then bit her lip and watched Rodrigo's reaction, which was pretty calm- like it didn't phase him a bit.

"Okay mami."

"Does that shit really work, or are you just always bluffing?" Puck asked stroking Riley's hair

"He's a good boy, he's never pissed me off bad enough to call my brothers, his brother however has, when he was younger though like 12, 13. Rodrigo knows better."

Puck smirked, "You remind me of my mom."

Quinn laughed a little, "You're right she does."

Riley began to rub her eyes and fuss a bit, Quinn really shouldn't let her nap- she probably won't sleep all night.

"Riley, Riley get up." She shook Riley before she could fall into her deep deep sleep, that usually took her about 20 minutes, "C'mon we're leaving."

She sighed, "Mmm-mmm" she hugged Puck's leg as if it were her favorite pony-pillow. Puck moved it up and down.

"Sweetie you can sleep at home in your big girl bed. Not on daddy's lap like a baby." He told her bouncing his leg up and down.

"Daddy stop!" Riley didn't cry much. If it came to being bored or tired- she was the biggest cry baby.

"Here it comes." Aaron covered his ear and mouthed 3, 2...

Right on cue.

She let out a loud cry for Quinn, "Mommy!" She was sobbing, could barely breath, "Daddy" she took a short breath, "won't" another "let" again "me" a deep one "SLEEEP!"

Quinn got up quickly and picked up Riley, "Once a kid cries it's time to go." Quinn said while she bounced Riley up and down, "Shhh, cry at home this isn't your house."

Linda laughed and shook her head, then stood, "It's fine of course." She walked with them to where their car was parked, making small talk with Quinn, "Could I ask you for a favor?"

Quinn nodded, "Of course, after everything today thank you so much- we haven't all went somewhere together as a family and actually have fun. That game of musical chairs was the icing on the cake."

Linda laughed a little and then look at Aaron who was getting in the car, "Bye Ms. Diaz, thank you." He waved at her and then got in the front seat- proud that he beat his mom.

"Thanks Lin I'll see you soon." Puck hugged Linda quickly and kissed her head, "Gimme her Q." He extended his arms to Riley, who was stubborn at first but ended up going to him.

Quinn smiled at Puck while he walked away then looked quickly at Linda, almost tumbling over. She giggled, "Sorry, it's been months since I last drank." She laughed again, "I think last time I drank this much I wasn't even allowed to legally."

Linda laughed along and then her smile quickly faded, "You know what Quinn, never mind, have a good night." She hugged Quinn, "don't be a stranger."

Quinn hugged her back, "Oh of course not. Especially now I'm free from work, you're gonna be seeing plenty of me." She pulled out of the hug. "More than when i was your lawyer."

Linda smiled, "Looking forward to it, thank you so much again for coming Quinn"

"Thank you for having us," Puck honked the horn, "call me if you need anything!" She told her before walking quickly to her car, rolling her eyes when she saw Aaron in the front. He just stuck his tongue out at her and raised his eyebrows.

* * *

She watched a movie with Aaron then when he fell asleep around 11, it was just the two of them, up, alone.

Quinn got up and was looking in the fridge for something to eat. Puck leaned against the kitchen counter, eating a banana, watching her as she bent over looking for a snack.

Puck threw the banana in the garbage and pushed himself off of the counter. He then stood behind her, "Hungry baby?"

"Yeah but no fucking food." She stood up straight then slammed the fridge. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I fucking love not having work- ever." She kissed his lips, then cheek, and jaw, "wish i never had to work, ever again" her lips were traveling all over the left side of his face, "I could just be mommy by day and whatever I am to you at night." She smiled and pressed her lips to his, then again kissed down his jaw.

"Q."

"Mhm..." She sighed against his neck, while she cupped his jaw and sucked on his neck softly.

"Never mind." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, she pulled away slowly from his neck and her brow was furrowed and eyes open wide, "baby don't-"

She sucked her teeth, "I hate that never mind shit, you know it." Quinn put her hands on her hips, "Tell me or I'm gonna masturbate then go to bed."

He sighed, "I was just gonna ask..." Then he said something im a barely audible tone.

"Excuse me?"

He let out a short breath, "I was gonna ask to try anal... again."

Quinn let out a huff, "Seriously?" She kept her hands on her hips and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

He nodded, "vaginal is getting old, we need to spice it up."

She her head fell back and she let out a laugh, "I already told you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Your dick is way too big" she whispered in his ear and then nibbled on his earlobe.

He smirked and tightened his grip on her waist. She pulled away from his ear and then kissed him roughly, she ran her hands down his chest and gripped onto the fabric of the shirt. She pulled it over his head and threw it in the corner. She kept her hands on his waist, she turned them around and pushed herself up on the counter, sitting down on it.

Quinn bit her lip and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer into her. Her hands reached down in between them and she played with the buckle until she got it undone. Puck sighed and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing that somewhere on the floor and then sucked on her rosy nipple. Gripping the other breast in his hand.

She tilted her head back and let out and airy moan- a bit too loud so Puck quickly covered her mouth, "The kids are sleeping" he said through his teeth that her nibbling down on her nipple.

"Sorry daddy" she sighed and he nodded. He pressed his lips to hers and lifted her up. He walked backwards and laid her down on the couch, hovering over her. He slid his tongue into her mouth, brushing his against hers, he didn't even know who's tongue was doing what at this point.

She was moaning into his mouth and gripping on to his shoulders. She ran her hand across his back then wrapped one arm tight around his neck. She pushed their mouths closer together that they were basically devouring each other and it made her so fucking wet. He pulled down her pajama shorts and his pants. He slid into her- easy, he had barely done anything just sucked on her tit a little then kissed her nice. That's what he loved about Quinn- she had like chronic wet pussy for him.

She gasped when he entered her and he covered her mouth, "Shhh, shhh." He began moving inside her at a steady pace, "You gonna be quiet?" He asked slowing down his thrusts. She nodded and he uncovered her mouth, then began to thrust in her rapidly. The change from 0 to 100 made Quinn let out a loud moan, "Oh my Go-" Puck cover her mouth again.

She kinda liked having her moans muffled and having to be silenced, but she wanted to yell out his name freely, but having sex in the living room was risky- even for them.

He kept thrusting into her quickly and let out low groans, "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. She just felt too fucking good.

That 'fuck' he always muttered or spat out when he fucked her never failed to make her fucking wet(ter).

She arched her back off the bed, and he uncovered her mouth but his hand dragged down her chin and grabbed her throat lightly. She let out an exhale, her eyes widened and were dark with lust, "Q..."

She nodded her head and he let go of her neck, he gripped on to her hips. Quinn was gyrating her hips up quickly and he control them, making an even rhythm between them.

She buried her face into his neck and breathed heavily against it, once she felt his fingers rub against her clit, she rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out.

Puck licked over his lips and then kissed her full on the mouth, they both spilled their moans into each others mouths. Puck bit down on her lip, pulled it and she let out a soft whine.

He pulled away and then licked over his lips. She placed her hand on top of his, making him rub her clit exactly how she liked. Puck came with no warning, slowing down his thrusts as he rode out his orgasm.

"Fuck Puck I'm almost..." Quinn picked up the pace with her fingers and reached her climax almost immediately after him. Puck nearly shook when he felt her walls clench around him.

He was breathing heavy and laughed a bit, "Fuck..."

Quinn was also breathing heavy, still coming down, "Yeah" she smiled and continued to breath heavy, she almost forgot how she normally breathed.

He smirked and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek and then buried his face in her neck, "I lied."

Her brow furrowed, she tilted her head as he continued kissing her neck.

"Your pussy will never get old." He licked her sweet spot the sucked softly, "Just wanted you to tell me my dick is too big."

She laughed a little bit and closed her eyes, while he worked on her neck, "It is" she wrapped an arm around her shoulder loosely.

"Yeah, first time we tried you were crying" he pulled away from her neck and looked at her, "'Puck, please stop I-I can't" he mimicked her voice, Quinn laughed and pushed him off.

"We'll see who'll be crying," She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head, then ran in the room.

* * *

Puck had destroyed their washing machine last month trying to do laundry. So they had to start going to the laundromat a few blocks from their house.

Quinn laughed a little when Aaron zoomed past, pushing Riley and Dean in the laundry cart. She had her own separate cart filled with her clothes and Santana had her own. They were both folding laundry.

"Hey, be careful- Britt'll kill me if anything happens to Deanie." Santana told Aaron who just rolled his eyes and continued pushing the kids around. She shrugged, "I tried."

Quinn laughed a little and continued folding laundry.

"So how has your domestic week been?"

She huffed, "Great. Aaron's been listening to me more, Riley's always the same, I actually sleep now and Puck and I had sex like four times this week."

Santana rose an eyebrow, "Good at your age couples have sex like 2 times a month."

Quinn scoffed, "We're the same age."

"Straights I meant. Gays fuck till the grave. Me and Britt will probably go out scissoring and be buried like that." Santana said laughing a little and putting a shirt in the folded pile, "As long as the sex is good."

"It's really good, I feel like I'm on vacation." She was folding leftover socks and underwear, "Beth is coming the 12th."

Santana's brow furrowed, "What? Really?"

Quinn nodded, "and Puck brought up something about Finn coming, but hasn't really mentioned i-"

"Really?! Finn?"

She nodded.

"Tall, goofy. Finn Hudson, in Lima?" Santana asked furrowing her brow and had wide eyes, "I haven't seen him in... God knows since before Dean was born."

Quinn nodded, "I know, same with Riley. He like talks to Puck like everyday on the phone but I haven't seen him since after I had the miscarriage."

Santana nodded, "Damn that was like 8 years ago. Is he with Rachel at all do you know?"

She pursed her lips, "No idea. Haven't spoke to Rachel since we finish High School- I tried but she said didn't wanna hold on to her past." Quinn shook her head, "I'm just glad im seeing Finn again."

"W-when is he coming?"

Quinn shrugged, "No idea, gonna talk to Puck tonight. You know with Beth coming I just wanna make sure there's room for everyone."

Santana nodded and then Aaron came up slowly, breathing heavy, "Okay guys... Break." He leaned against the table Quinn and Santana were piling clothes on.

"Moommmm take me out." Riley extended her arms and Quinn did so, "Can I have 50 cents for me and Deanie to get gum-balls?"

Santana nodded and pulled out a dollar in quarters from her coin purse, "50 for you she gave to Riley and... 50 for you." She picked up Dean out of the cart and handed him the change. They ran to the gum-ball machine, Aaron stood between the two of them.

"So you excited for Beth to come?"

Shit.

"Wh-what?" He asked looking at Santana confused and then turning his head to Quinn who shifted from glaring at Santana to a smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I just got off the phone with her. She's gonna stay with us for a little during the summer. She hasn't seen Santana, grandma and grandpa, Sarah, Frannie and you guys, and y'know she's going to college. So she wants to see everyone before she starts."

Aaron looked at her with a smile on his face, "When is she coming?"

His visible excitement made Quinn smile, "About two weeks and she's gonna stay for the month or so."

Aaron grinned, "Awesome!" Last time he had seen Beth he was 6 and she took him everywhere, sure she was 13 but she spent so much time with him. She took him to the movies, played video games with him, buy him whatever food she wanted. She was just a cool older sister. But he hadn't seen her in such a long time.

Quinn ruffled his hair and then held onto his head, "Don't tell Riley yet, she's gonna get too excited to meet her and bother us all day till she comes."

He took out his phone "Don't worry I wont."

"Who're you texting?"

"Beth duh! We should throw like a party for her or something, like a graduation slash welcome back party."

Quinn laughed a little, "We'll talk with dad when we get home. Im sure he'll be down, better than going to everyone's houses."

Aaron smiled at Quinn, about to open his mouth and then Riley ran up to him, "Aawin! Heh you go!" She handed him one gum-ball, "Mommy do you want one?" She asked holding up the gum

"Sure" Quinn reached for it but Riley pulled her hand back

"50 cents!"


End file.
